1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrically controlled hydraulic damper for a vehicular suspension system. In particular, the present invention is concerned with an electro-hydraulic pressure regulating valve assembly mounted in a valve boss on a damper for continuously varying a damping force in real time for semi-active ride control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrically controlled hydraulic dampers (shock absorbers and struts) for vehicular suspension systems are well-known. Many controllable shock absorbers utilize an electric solenoid or motor-driven member to select different damping characteristics. Due to small electric actuators and the high friction of the movable members, many known controllable dampers are limited in response time, and are not suitable for real time systems. A particular damping setting, once selected, cannot be changed quickly enough to respond to the next individual suspension movement. In addition, many devices select from a limited group of discrete settings and are not capable of providing continuously variable damping.
The art continues to seek improvements. It is desirable to provide a continuously variable damper capable of real time response.